1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of shear layer separation. More specifically, the invention is a method of shear layer separation control for a fluid dynamic body via the simultaneous introduction of perturbations at multiple flow separation locations on the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flow of a fluid (e.g., air, water, etc.) moves over a body, a boundary or shear layer of the flow separates from the body. It has been found that control of shear layer separation can be used to alter the body's aerodynamics or hydrodynamics. Such separation control is achieved by incorporating one or more separation control devices (SCDs) into the body and operating them in accordance with a particular scheme. For example, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2005/0103944 addresses wake turbulence by mounting flaps and SCDs on the trailing edge of a wing. The SCDs are operated to vary the properties of the vortices generated (as a result of the separated shear layer) at the trailing edge of the deflected flaps. Thus, the use of SCDs is promising as a means to improve aerodynamic or hydrodynamic performance.